All You Need Is...
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 9a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 10, 2007 |Image file = Ep9AS8.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Oopsy the Hero |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Gobblebugs}} is the first part of the ninth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Oopsy accidentally destroys Grumpy's automatic jelly machine, causing Care-a-Lot to get covered in jelly. Oopsy offers to help clean it up, but Grumpy refuses. Oopsy draws a frowny face on his stomach. He then sees Cheer cleaning the jelly off of her house and ask if she would like help. Cheer also refuses, and Oopsy slumps away. Funshine and Surprise Bear create a snowman out of the jelly. Oopsy goes to ask if he can help. Surprise originally refuses, but Funshine says yes. Oopsy draws a smiley face on his stomach and tries to make a hat out of jelly for the snowman. He ends up slipping on the jelly and destroys the whole thing. Oopsy draws another frowny face on his stomach, and laments that no one likes him because of his clumsiness. Up in Grizzle's Lair, Grizzle observes the jelly mess through a monitor. He then decides this is the perfect time to take over Care-a-Lot by using his new storm-stirring cloud-beater. UR-2 points out that Grizzle's plots might actually work if he could get the Care Bears to like him. Grizzle agrees with this idea, and plans to come up with a way to get the Care Bears to love him. Share and Wingnut find Oopsy sulking under a tree. Share explains to Oopsy that he didn't mean to break Grumpy's machine. Oopsy points out that no one wants to be around him, but Share corrects Oopsy and says "everyone accepts you just the way you are." Share ask Oopsy to come back to Care-a-Lot as everyone misses him. Oopsy tells Wingnut that he doesn't want to just be accepted, he wants to be liked, too. Grizzle has dressed up and now has a suit over his robotic suit. He shows off the love perfume that will get the Care Bears to love him. Him and UR-2 begin searching for his tie, and accidentally knock of the love perfume. It falls to Care-a-Lot and bonks Oopsy on the head. Wingnut analyzes it and explains what it is. Grizzle has finally gotten on his tie and notices that his love perfume is missing. Him and UR-2 begin searching for it. Down in Care-a-Lot, Oopsy applies the love perfume. However Wingnut mentions he has no effect to it. He goes to see if it will have an effect on the other bears. Surprise and Bedtime become smitten right away. Oopsy gives a thumbs up to Wingnut, who looks concerned. Around the Gathering Tree, the Care Bears all compliment Oopsy. Funshine draws ice cubes on Oopsy's stomach while telling Oopsy how "cool" he is. The Care Bears begin to fight over Oopsy and he tries to run away. Wingnut later finds Oopsy hiding in a tree. Oopsy explains that he wanted attention, but using the potion was wrong. Oopsy suddenly realizes that he hasn't visited Grumpy yet, and goes to see if the potion will work on him. While entering Grumpy's garage, Oopsy trips and smashes Grumpy's rainbow-powered windmill. Grumpy appears angry until the love perfume takes effect. All the other Care Bears appear, trapping Oopsy in Grumpy's garage until Wingnut throws a bucket of water on him. No longer effected by the potion, the Care Bears wonder what's going on. Oopsy explains that he was sad he kept disappointing everyone, and wanted to make everyone love him again. Funshine tells Oopsy that they all do love him, even with his clumsy mistakes. As the Care Bear exit Grumpy's garage, Grizzle shows up dressed in his suit. UR-2 hands Grizzle his new love perfume. This one has a squeeze pump on it. Grizzle goes to to spray himself, only to accidentally spray the Care Bears and become smitten with them. Grumpy realizes Grizzle is going to try and hug them, so the Care Bears all run away screaming. Errors * When Grizzle puts the suit over his robot suit, his bare chest can be seen despite not usually being visible. * After falling out of the tree. Oopsy swipes his stomach to remove the ice cube belly badge, but instead his usual drawing of a shooting star appears. Trivia * The episode's title is a reference to The Beatles' song "All You Need Is Love." * This is the second time we see Oopys alter his belly badge, the first time was in the episode Erased. ** This is the first time we see Oopsy draw something new on his stomach. ** This is the only time someone else draws something on Oopsy's stomach. * UR-2's name can be seen spelled as "UR2" by using captions on this episode, while in A Little Help, it was spelled "UR-2." * This is the second time Oopsy is motivated by wanting attention, the first time was in Oopsy the Hero. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes